


A Matter of Appearances

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: "You should go back inside, I don't want Sloane to be alone," Cameron said.“Well, you should too. Our wife just told us she's pregnant and you're acting like she said the world is ending. ”





	A Matter of Appearances

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aparências](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020187) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Ferris was afraid that perhaps in an anxiety attack Cameron had decided to take the car and drive away, so it was a relief to find him just outside their house with his back against the wall.

"You should go back inside, I don't want Sloane to be alone," Cameron said as he noticed his presence.

“Well, you should too. Our wife just told us she's pregnant and you're acting like she said the world is ending. ”

“I'm sorry but not everyone can perform as well under pressure as the great Ferris Bueller”

“I just don't understand, is this about your dad? Because you will be nothing like your father, you will be great ”

"That's not it"

"So what is it ?"

"What if the baby looks like me physically?" Cameron asked.

"So we'll sign him or her up for a basketball team and make good use of their height, it's such a waste you never played."

"I'm serious Ferris, if they're is mine and if they look like me, everyone will know about me and Sloane, and either they will think she cheated on you with me or they will ... you know"

"Think the truth ?"

"Yes"

"Look, my mom has blue eyes, and my dad is tall I can always talk about recessive genes and so on, and if they find out the truth who cares?"

"I care. You and Sloane are seen as this perfect couple, I don't want to ruin it. ”

“But the thing that matters is that me and Sloane are not the perfect couple. You, me and Sloane however are a perfect trio, throuple or whatever you want to call it. And we'll be the parents, this is more important than what some hypothetical person can think of. ”

"I suppose you have a point"

"Yep...so you're going to be the responsible dad and I'm totally going to be the cool dad"

“You're not that cool Ferris”

“We both know you're lying”


End file.
